Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for coupling an exhaust manifold with a turbocharger housing.
Description of Related Art
Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, in a vehicle including a turbocharger, a structure for coupling an exhaust manifold with a turbocharger housing is mainly manufactured in an integrated type to cope with a complicated shape of an exhaust manifold 1 and to maintain a sealing with the exhaust manifold 1 and a turbocharger housing 2.
However, as exhaust gases discharged from each of the runners 1a, 1b, 1c, and 1d of the exhaust manifold 1 interfere with each other at a joint portion 3 of the exhaust gases, the integrated structure as described above has disadvantages, such as reduction in a flow coefficient of exhaust gas, reduction in efficiency of the turbocharger, reduction in engine performance, and the like.
In particular, when the turbocharger of a twin scroll is applied, in order to avoid the interference of the exhaust gases, the No. 1 runner and the No. 4 runner 1a and 1d and the No. 2 runner and the No. 3 runner 1b and 1c of the exhaust manifold 1 are each joined at the joint part 3 through one passage, in which as fatigability of a corner and a central portion of a barrier rib part at which passages are joined is increased due to the complicated shape of the joint portion and the increase in thermal fatigue in response to a temperature gradient inside and outside thereof, the joint part 3 may be damaged.
To avoid the interference at the time of joining the exhaust gases while supplementing the above disadvantages, a technology of coupling the exhaust manifold 1 with the turbocharger housing 2 by using a connector 10 as illustrated in FIG. 2 has proposed.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 2, the connector 10 according to the related art has a structure in which a plurality of components, that is, a connector housing 11, an upper plate 12 provided with a passage 12a, and a plate cover 13 are welded to each other to be formed as one component, which is lead to the increase in cost due to the excessive number of components, the reduction in convenience and productivity due to the assembly of components 11, 12, and 13, the reduction in durability due to the welding of the components 11, 12, and 13, and the like.
In particular, the connector 10 according to the related art as described above has a structure to merely consider the interference avoidance of exhaust gas, but has a structure which does not consider absorption of fatigability due to a thermal load, efforts to reduce a stress by reducing temperature, and the like. Therefore, the connector 10 according to the related art does not improve the fatigability due to a high-temperature exhaust gas, such that the connector 10 may have the reduced durability and may be easily damaged.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.